


Le violoniste et le danseur

by Cybelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux hommes qui n'ont rien vont tout se donner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le violoniste et le danseur

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrit le 4 septembre 2008, inspiré par un jongleur de rue vu à Paris.

**Le violoniste et le danseur**

Ils se rencontrèrent par une froide journée de décembre sur le parvis de l'église. Le blond était danseur, le brun violoniste. Dès le premier regard, quelque chose de profond les lia. Le brun jouait une musique triste mais magnifique. Le blond ondulait son corps souple au rythme de la mélodie. La boule de verre qu'il faisait rouler sur lui captait les quelques rayons du soleil qui parvenaient avec difficulté à traverser les nuages lourds. 

Ce jour-là, il y eut très peu de passants. Seuls quelques courageux osèrent sortir de leurs foyers douillets pour braver le froid hivernal. Certains, conscients de leur chance d'avoir un endroit chaud où rentrer le soir, donnèrent quelques pièces à nos pauvres artistes. 

Le soir venu, sans même se concerter, ils mirent en commun leurs maigres recettes qui leur permirent de s'acheter un peu de pain et de fromage. Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé, le blond alla s'installer contre l'église, dans un petit endroit à l'abri du vent où il dormait lorsqu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une chambre dans l'hôtel le moins cher de la ville. Le brun, qui avait trouvé refuge dans une cabane de jardin inutilisée à quelques pas de là, l'invita à partager son toit afin de se protéger de la neige qui menaçait de tomber. 

C'est ainsi que, quelques heures plus tard, le blond et le brun s'endormirent sur une étroite paillasse, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour lutter contre le froid. 

A partir de ce jour, le violoniste et le danseur vécurent leur vie de bohème ensemble. Le jour, ils divertissaient les passants sur la place de l'église. La nuit, ils dormaient dans le petit abri de jardin délabré, enlacés. L'amitié qui les avait liés dès leur rencontre se transforma vite en un sentiment plus fort et plus profond. Dans le froid de la nuit, leurs corps se réchauffaient à présent par des baisers et des caresses. Leurs formes s'épousaient si parfaitement qu'on aurait pu croire que les deux hommes avaient été créés pour être unis. Dans leurs vies si vides, ils avaient enfin trouvé une autre âme à qui s'offrir. 

Cette vie de bonheur dura plusieurs mois, jusqu'au printemps, jusqu'au jour où le propriétaire de la cabane les découvrit et les fit arrêter pour avoir occupé les lieux sans son accord. Emmenés par les policiers, ils furent enfermés dans des cellules séparées. Lorsque le blond sortit enfin, il demanda si son compagnon était toujours là mais on lui répondit qu'il était parti des heures plus tôt avec un autre homme. Inquiet, le danseur retourna sur la place de l'église et attendit... mais le violoniste ne revint pas. Anéanti, il comprit que son amour l'avait abandonné et dut se résigner à reprendre la vie solitaire qui était la sienne avant leur rencontre. 

Il faisait chaud. La canicule s'était abattue sur la ville. Le danseur se reposait à l'ombre, incapable de bouger. Depuis que son amour l'avait laissé, il ne vivait plus, il survivait. Conscient qu'il devait aller divertir les passants s'il voulait pouvoir manger, il fit un effort et retourna sur la place de l'église. Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer le soleil qui brûlait sa peau, et commença à danser lentement, imaginant dans son esprit la mélodie du violon. Il avait chaud et la tête lui tournait. Sa boule de verre glissa de sa nuque pour aller s'écraser au sol, éclatant en un millier de morceaux scintillants. Le vertige s'accentua. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Il se laissa tomber, mais fut surpris de sentir deux bras vigoureux le retenir. Il ouvrit les yeux, cligna à cause de la luminosité, puis gémit en reconnaissant son amour qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. 

Le violoniste conduisit le danseur à l'ombre, l'aida à s'asseoir par-terre et lui donna à boire. Accroupi face à lui, il lui expliqua les raisons de son départ : l'homme qui était venu le chercher en prison était un chef d'orchestre qui l'avait entendu jouer et qui voulait l'engager. Le brun n'avait pu refuser cette offre mais n'avait pas pu prévenir son compagnon avant de partir. 

Des larmes de dépit coulèrent sur les joues du blond qui aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir plutôt que de le voir en sachant qu'il allait repartir. Le violoniste le détrompa : il n'allait plus le quitter. Il était venu le chercher pour l'emmener avec lui. Même s'il était triste, le danseur avait sa fierté et refusait de se faire entretenir par quiconque, même par celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Le brun le détrompa : il était là pour l'embaucher dans la troupe qu'il venait de monter. Le blond, surpris, plongea son regard clair dans les yeux noirs du violoniste et sut qu'il était sincère. Il accepta alors la proposition. Ils scellèrent leur accord par un doux baiser. 

Ils se retrouvèrent par une chaude journée de juillet sur le parvis de l'église. Le blond était danseur, le brun violoniste. Ils quittèrent cet endroit qui avait vu naître leur amour pour aller vivre ensemble une vie meilleure. 

**Fin.**


End file.
